User blog:Malevolence Crystalised/A very stupid Idea of mine
=Kingdom Hearts Dissidia= Hello and Good evening too all users of Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki or KHFW. I currently planning to make Five Kingdom Hearts Stories in the whole year of 2010. One of this is I think you will be excited to join this project is Kingdom Hearts Dissidia. Although I will need enough characters for this series and the series I think could join is...look below. Like Final Fantasy, each will have a protagonist and antagonist for every series, but we need thirteen series and twenty-eight characters. § Kingdom Hearts Legacy (Multiple Admins) § Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant (Malevolence Crystalised) § Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos (Nitrous X and Firaga44) § Nightinverse (MechaUltimaZero) § Kingdom Hearts Arcana (Maggosh) So far, I could only think of five series the other ten will be your choice. It is not problem if you do not wish to join. Therefore, I think we will need to have another ten series and to debate on which characters are going to be used for the series. The story cannot be planned due to lack of characters. =Kingdom Hearts IV: The Saint’s and The Diablo’s= The world of the Final Remnant just got worse as Liberty City has begun its first Mob Wars. Pitting the Saint’s Row against The Diablo’s in a High Scale gang wars along with multiple Mafia such as Cipriani Crime Family, Grove Street Family, Vongola Family and many more. With the death of Xin, The absence of Ayano Katagiri, December Haruhi takes control of the Saint’s Row as they Wage war against the Diablo’s and all gangs that oppose them, The player now takes the role of Kyle Remnant as he goes to Liberty City knowing that The Worst place in America has became Hell. This series is an Episode pack for the Final Remnant. By now, you should know... Kingdom Hearts and Grand Theft Auto never been this violent. =Kingdom Hearts IV: The Afternoon of Darkness of Priere= This series unlike the other Grand Theft Auto themed series concentrates on the Kingdom Hearts and the Future of Earth, which is a vast wasteland. The player plays as Priere a female Demon Hunter turned Overlord in the World of Kingdom Hearts but unlike other Overlords such as Ayano. Priere cares for earth attempts to restore it. However, before that The Neutral an Organization that plans to use earth as a Meteor to destroy Kingdom Hearts. Is it possible that the afternoon of Darkness will end and light will shed on earth once again? This series is an Episode pack for The Final Remnant =Kingdom Hearts IV: The Final Remnant= If you think you are going for another relaxing day at Disney Castle or have superpowers think again as this series takes you to Liberty City and Lets you play as Xin a Capo of the Saint’s Row and Ayano Katagiri the Leader. After the death of their Leader Final Remnant. The Angels of Death attack Xin. Causing Ayano to wage war against all four Major gang rivals, which are The Angels of Death MC, Triads, Mob and The Nakamura Crime Family. This is only the beginning so welcome to the Worst place in the Universe. Update The Second Chapter is much longer that you can expect. There will be new Radio Stations such as Lifestream Public Radio, Emo FM, updates on Grand Theft Auto Radio and many more. A few Cars will be added later. In addition, Kyle Remnant will make his debut to the player. =Oh by the way...= I just realised my name Malevolence Crystalised is MC, which means Motorcycle Club... Category:Blog posts